


Unter dem Heiler meines Vertrauens (3)

by Amurnatter



Series: Lucius x Severus - Die Unter-Reihe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Severus und Lucius, beide nun Spione für den Orden, werden durch ein Attentat auf Nagini entlarvt, können jedoch leicht verletzt zum Hauptquatier des Phönixordens fliehen. Durch diese Verletzungen ist die folgende Nacht zusammen... nun ja, etwas kompliziert.





	1. Chapter 1

Still und verschlafen lag das Haus der Blacks da. Alle Einwohner, die das ehrenvolle und gar vornehme Anwesen nur als Ferienort benutzten (Mrs. Black hätte sich im Grab umgedreht) schliefen tief und fest. Bis…

Ja, bis die Flügeltüren aufgestoßen wurden und zwei in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten unter Poltern und Fluchen die Eingangshalle betraten. Den Lärm den sie dabei veranstalteten, wurde nur von Mrs. Blacks schreiendem Portrait übertrumpft. 

Einige Leute die bis eben noch in ihren Betten geschlummert hatten, erwachten jäh aus ihren mehr oder weniger süßen Träumen. Ein Junge mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar und strahlend grünen Augen (nicht zu vergessen einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn) saß, durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt, senkrecht in seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt seine Brille zu finden.

Ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Werwolf, der außer zu Vollmondnächten keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun würde, befand sich bereits mit einem Bein in der Hose und stolperte beim weiteren Anziehen fast über den Minirock seiner Verlobten. Die übrigens von dem ganzen Radau, der immer noch unten herrschte so viel wie gar nichts mitbekommen hatte und immer noch selig pennte.

Der letzte Erbe der Blacks und somit der Hausherr des Anwesens kämpfte verzweifelt mit seiner Bettdecke, in die er sich während des Schlafes eingewickelt hatte. Mit einem lauten „Rums“ eilte die Schwerkraft der Bettdecke, die immer noch damit beschäftigt war ihren Bettgenossen zu erdrosseln, zu Hilfe und ließ den Black-Erben auf die Holzdielen plumpsen.

Durch dieses wenig Black-würdige Geräusch, schreckte nun sogar die Verlobte des Mannes auf, der gerade mit nur einem Hosenbein bekleidet die Treppe herunter eilte. Mitten auf der Treppe blieb er jedoch stehen, um sich seine Hose doch noch komplett anzuziehen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon hörte sein geschärftes Werwolf-Gehör Schritte hinter sich. Die jedoch so eilig und damit nicht im Geringsten geräuschlos gesetzt wurden, dass sie selbst ein Tauber wahrgenommen hätte. 

Eine angstvoll flüsternde Stimme war zu hören: „Remus, wer veranstaltet da unten so einen Lärm?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Molly.“, antwortete Angesprochener ruhig. Er erhob die Nase und schnupperte konzentriert. Den Geruch der ersten Person konnte er eindeutig zuordnen und auch der der Anderen kam ihm bekannt vor. Es fiel ihm nur nicht ein, woher er ihn kannte.

Doch das war etwas, worüber er sich weniger Sorgen machte. Seine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit galt dem dritten dominantesten aller Gerüche, mit seinem unverkennbaren, metallischen Nachgeschmack. 

Mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich um und starrte geradewegs in schreckensgeweitete Augen, wohin sein Blick reichte. Ein ziemlich lautes, unschönes Fluchen erklang.

„Autsch“, ertönte es gedämpft, dicht gefolgt von einem geknurrten „Geh runter von mir!“ Remus war der Erste, der sich traute die Treppe bis zum Ende hinunter zu gehen und um die Ecke zur Haustür zu schielen.

Das Bild was sich ihm bot, wäre zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt sicher witzig gewesen, wäre da nicht all das Blut, welches sich unaufhörlich auf dem teuren Teppich in einer dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Lache ausbreitete.

Inmitten des kleinen Baches aus Blut saßen zwei Männer. Stapelweise. Ein großer blonder Mann, dessen Augen von einer Binde bedeckt waren, hatte es sich unbeabsichtigter Weise auf einem anderen, schwarzhaarigen und seeeeeeehr zornig dreinschauenden Mann bequem gemacht.

Er war es auch, der den grässlichen Teppich der Eingangshalle mit seinem Blut verzierte. Der Blonde, jetzt hatte Remus ihn auch endlich erkannt, schien unverletzt zu sein. Bis auf seine Augen. Die Binde, die er um den Kopf geschlungen hatte, wies ebenfalls blutrote Flecken auf.

Bis dato war der Werwolf nur mit Mund offen stehen lassen und große Augen bekommen beschäftig gewesen, doch nun setzte sein übermüdetes Gehirn wieder ein, schrie, gereizt von dem Schlafentzug, auf seine Stimmbänder ein, die vor Schreck zusammenzuckten. 

Die Folge war ein verhaltenes Räuspern. Doch es reichte, um die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden ungleichen Männer zu erlangen. „Lupin!“ Snapes Stimme klang zum ersten Mal seit Remus ihn kannte nicht abwertend und zynisch, sondern gebrochen und fast schon mit einem Hauch von Erleichterung.

Ein Schalter im Kopf des Werwolfs legte sich um, sein auf Schlafentzug eingestelltes Gehirn war auf einmal hellwach und bereit, ernsthaft und nicht mehr ganz so explosiv mit den Stimmbändern zu kommunizieren und ihnen sinnvolle Anweisungen zu erteilen.

„Molly! Hol sofort nasse Handtücher und Verbandszeug. Wir haben hier einen Verletzten. Ich flohe in den Krankenflügel und wecke Madame Pomfrey.“ Die Rothaarige ließ sich nicht lange bitten und befolgte die Anweisung mit der Hilfe der anderen unfreiwilligen Nachteulen ohne nachzufragen.

Dafür war Remus ihr sehr dankbar. Er hetzte zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Blacks, griff in den Bottich mit Flohpulver und feuerte eine großzügige Menge in das noch brennende Feuer. Sofort züngelten die fast erloschenen Flammen in die Höhe und färbten sich grün. Remus kniete sich vor den Kamin, steckte den Kopf ins Feuer und sprach laut und deutlich:

„Hogwarts. Krankenflügel.“ Indessen hatte sich Sirius Black, sein bester Freund, von seiner Tentakula-ähnlichen Bettwäsche befreit und taumelte schlafgetrunken die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Er strauchelte gefährlich, als plötzlich mehrere Weasleys und sein Patensohn nebst Anhang mit Eimern voller Wasser und Verbandszeug an ihm vorbeidrängten.

„Was´n los?“, grummelte er verschlafen und verwünschte dabei das Portrait seiner laut krakelenden Mutter. „Schlammblüter. Werwölfe. Blutsverräter. Abschaum.“ Der Hauself Kreacher stimmte, zwar mit leiserer Stimme, aber dafür mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, in ihren monotonen Schreigesang mit ein.

Die Treppe hatte Sirius ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Stürze hinter sich gebracht. Nun linste er ebenfalls vorsichtig um die Ecke zur Eingangstür und sein Unterkiefer machte Bekanntschaft mit der eben noch so feindseligen Schwerkraft.

„DU?!“, stieß er ungläubig hervor. „Was machst DU um diese Zeit in MEINEM Haus und was hat ER hier zu suchen?“ Sein zittriger Finger deutete hasserfüllt auf Lucius Malfoy, dem Molly Weasley im selben Augenblick mit ihren eigenen Fingern fürsorglich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Nun…“, begann Severus Snape mit öliger Stimme, musste aber seine Antwort unterbrechen um schmerzerfüllt zu zischen. Charly Weasley, der aus Rumänien angereist war um seine Ferien bei der Familie zu verbringen, hatte eben gerade sein linkes Bein von der blutdurchnässten Hose befreit.

Der Stämmigste der Weasley-Söhne hatte sich einfach das Hosenbein am Fußende gepackt und aufgerissen. Dabei streiften seine mit Brandnarben gezierten Finger ausversehen über die riesige Fleischwunde des Zaubertränkemeisters, was ihn so zum Zischen gebracht hatte.  
Während um ihn herum eine klitzekleine Apokalypse der rothaarigen Art ausbrach, beantwortete Snape gelassen, jedoch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen Sirius´ Frage:

„Ich wurde entlarvt.“


	2. Chapter 2

Snape lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Hause Blacks und blutete. Madame Pomfrey saß auf einem kleinen Hocker über ihn gebeugt und inspizierte sein Bein. Dumbledore, die Weasleys, Lupin, Potter und Freunde saßen auf den umgebenden Sesseln oder auf den Boden um die Beiden herum.

 

Luicus Malfoy war der einzige der stand. Er lungerte hinter dem Sofa herum auf dem sein Geliebter lag und hielt seine Hand. Er strich mit dem Finger geistesabwesend über den Handrücken des Schwarzhaarigen und dachte an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. 

~Flashback~

Eine großgewachsene Gestalt mit schlangengleichem Gesicht thronte am Tischende und drehte ihren Zauberstab in den blassen Spinnenbein-Fingern. Sie schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. 

Gerade trudelten die letzten Todesser ein und setzten sich klamm und heimlich auf ihre Stühle. Der dunkle Lord beachtete sie nicht. Nagini, seine treue Freundin, schlängelte sich leise zischelnd an seiner Armlehne hoch und bettete ihren dreieckigen Kopf auf dem Tisch zwischen seinen gefalteten Händen.

Ein fast erfreutes Lächeln umspielte die kalten Gesichtszüge des Unnennbaren. Inzwischen waren alle bis auf einen angekommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie Lucius Malfoy unter seiner Maske nervös zu werden schien. Er hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie der Lord.

*Wo bleibt er nur* Wie immer, wenn man vom Teufel spricht oder gerade an ihn denkt, erschien er wie aus dem Nichts. Severus Snape, seines Zeichen Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer in Hogwarts, schlich sich gekonnt leise durch die Flügeltüren des Saals und huschte, von den Meisten unentdeckt, zu seinem Platz direkt neben seinen Meister.

Während er sich setzte, deutete er mit dem Kopf eine Verbeugung in dessen Richtung an. Der Lord schaute zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend auf, direkt in die kalte Miene seines Giftmischers. Dieser hatte seinem Namen hoffentlich alle Ehre gemacht, und seinem Lord das gewünschte Nervengift gebraut.

Abwartend streckte Lord Voldemort seine rechte Hand aus. Severus grinste vielsagend und griff mit seiner Eigenen in seine Umhangtasche. Er beförderte eine kleine Phiole mit grünem Inhalt hervor. Der Lord runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und zog seine Hand etwas zurück.

 

Er hatte zwar nicht sehr viel Ahnung von Zaubertränken, dazu besaß er ja seinen ganz persönlichen Zaubertrankbrauer, doch er erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, dass das Nervengift welches er bestellt hatte einen Blauton haben sollte.

 

Als hätte der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte er mit seiner kältesten Stimme: „Ihr habt es erkannt. Dies ist kein Nervengift.“ Und ehe der Unnennbare reagieren konnte, entkorkte Severus die Phiole und goss den Inhalt auf den Kopf der Schlange.

Sofort nachdem die Flüssigkeit die schuppige Haut des Reptils berührte, begann sie sich dampfend und zischend aufzulösen. Ihr Besitzer ließ einen überraschtes „Hey“ hören, was so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. 

Doch es reichte aus, um seine gesamte Todesser-Armee in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Augenblicklich brach ein wahrer Sturm an Flüchen aus, die zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich sein sollten. Schließlich würde der Lord den Verräter doch bestimmt selbst zur Strecke bringen wollen.

Doch es stellte sich schwieriger heraus, als die Todesser gedacht hatten. Entweder wich Severus den Flüchen einfach aus, oder er blockte sie ab und das geradezu ohne ersichtliche Anstrengung. 

Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hatte sich währenddessen aus seiner Starre gelöst. Er warf seiner getöteten Freundin noch einen bedauernden Blick zu, dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er hob den Zauberstab.

„Avada Ke…“ Doch bevor er den Todesfluch ausführen konnte, prallte etwas Breites und Hartes (A/N oder besser gesagt gut Gebautes ^^) gegen seine Seite und ließ ihn straucheln. Zusammen kippten der Lord und sein Wiedersacher vom Thron und fielen auf den Steinboden des Saals.

Überrascht starrte der dunkle Lord in sturmgraue Augen, die ihn hasserfüllt anfunkelten. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen wurden vor Zorn so dunkel wie sein Name als Lord Voldemort Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Einen seiner besten Todesser! 

Einer seiner anderen besten Todesser hatte bereits ein halbes Dutzend seiner Gefolgsleute außer Gefecht gesetzt und dabei noch keine einzige Schramme davon getragen. Dem Lord entwich ein wütender Schrei. Er versuchte den Mafloy von sich runter zu stemmen, doch dieser hielt seine Handgelenke am Boden fest.

Als die Situation seiner Meinung nach nicht schlimmer werden konnte, wendete sich urplötzlich das Blatt. Bellatrix Lestrange, die noch nicht zur Strecke gebracht worden war, packte mit für eine Frau ungewöhnlicher Kraft die Schultern ihres Schwagers und zerrte ihn mit roher Gewalt von ihrem geliebten Herrn herunter. 

Dieser nutze seine neu gewonnene Freiheit und verpasste dem untreuen Lucius einen Blendezauber. Der Blonde schrie und drückte seine Hände ins Gesicht. Blut rann zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Alles um ihn herum versank in vollkommender Schwärze. 

Blanke Panik erfasste ihn, als er seinen Geliebten schreien hörte. Hatte es ihn erwischt? Warum hatte der Felix Felicis seine Wirkung schon so früh verloren? Oder war ihm die Stunde nur einfach so kurz vorgekommen?

Eine Hand schloss sich grob um seinen Oberarm und er spürte das vertraute Gefühl einer Apparation.

~Flashback Ende~


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Madame Pomfrey hatte einen Heilzauber auf Severus´ verletztes Bein gesprochen, was wohl nicht gerade angenehm war. Denn sein Geliebter zerdrückte ihm voller Elan die Hand. 

Doch obwohl seine Augen durch den Blendezauber zerstört wurden und Lucius daher nichts mehr sehen konnte, wusste er ganz genau, dass sich in Severus´ Gesicht keine Regung zeigte. Stolz regte sich in ihm und er erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln.

„So.“, schnaufte die Medi-Hexe und betrachtete ein letztes Mal ihr Werk. Die äußere Verletzung am Bein des Zaubertrankmeisters hatte sie geheilt. Aber da auch sein Knochen was abgekriegt hatte und der Heilungszauber auch nur als eine Notlösung gewertet werden konnte, musste Snape sein Bein noch schonen. 

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch um Ihre Augen kümmern, Mister Malfoy.“ Angesprochener drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der er Madame Pomfreys Stimme vernommen hatte und lächelte charmant. „Nennen Sie mich doch Lucius, Miss.“

Doch die Miss war sogar gegen den angeborenen Charme eines Malfoys immun und so zerrte sie ihn nur hinter dem Sofa hervor und führte ihn nicht sehr vorsichtig zu seinem Sessel, aus dem sie erstmal den Direktor Hogwarts´ verscheuchte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin stieß sich der Blonde das Schienbein an einem kleinen Tischchen oder einem Hocker und verfluchte lautlos seine blinden Augen. Beim Hinsetzen sank er ziemlich tief ins Sitzpolster des Sessels ein. Er spürte, wie warme Finger sich an seiner Augenbinde zu schaffen machten.

„Nicht“, protestierte er schwach, doch es war schon zu spät. Ein Zischen ging durch den Raum und Molly Weasley schrie auf. „Hm“, machte Poppy unberührt. „Das sieht zwar nicht gut aus, lässt sich aber wieder beheben. Sobald Severus´ Bein wieder vollkommen geheilt ist, wird er Ihnen einen Heiltrank brauen können, der Ihre Augen kurieren wird. Alles halb so wild.“

Das konnte nur jemand sagen, der einem sensiblen Halbriesen mal einen Splitter aus der mülleimergroßen Hand hatte entfernen müssen. Lucius nickte und bat darum, dass ihm jemand die Augenbinde wieder aufsetze.

„Gleich Mister… Lucius.“, erwiderte Hogwarts´ persönliche Krankenschwester sanft. Mit warmem Wasser, welches Molly vorhin besorgt hatte, wusch sie ihm das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht. Erst danach setze sie ihm wieder eine neue Augenbinde auf.

Währenddessen hatte Severus dem aus dem Sessel verscheuchten Schulleiter erzählt, was sich vor ihrer Ankunft abgespielt hatte. 

„Das ist ja wunderbar.“, lobte Dumbledore erfreut. Severus ächzte, als der Weißbärtige ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf das verletzte Bein gab. „Damit sind es nur noch vier. Gut gemacht ihr Beiden. Ich werde veranlassen, dass euch ein Zimmer zurecht gemacht wird. Ein wenig Schlaf haben wir alle bitter nötig.“ Damit deutete er auf den jüngsten Weasley-Sohn, der gerade seinen Mund zu einem Gähnen verzog der ihm eigentlich den Kiefer sprengen müsste.

_ _ _

„Alles halb so wild. Alles HALB SO WILD!“, fluchte Lucius nicht gerade leise, als er mit seinem geliebten den Salon verließ. „Die hat gut reden, sie hat ja noch beide Augen. Und was ist mit mir? Meine Augen bluten rum, als hätten sie die weibliche Menstruation für sich entdeckt und die sagt, alles halb so wild. Pff!“

Lucius stützte Severus als sie sich die Treppe hinaufschleiften und Severus wies Lucius den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. So kamen sie mehr oder minder unverletzt im Bett an.

„Du hättest ruhig ein bisschen besser aufpassen können.“, murrte Lucius und ließ sich geschafft auf das einzige Bett im Raum fallen. Das hatte Dumbledore aber schön organisiert. Snape grinste und betrachtete unbemerkt seinen Zimmergenossen, wie er sich auf dem Bett räkelte. 

„Wie meinen?“, fragte er unschuldig und legte sich neben dem Blonden. Der rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, richtete sich auf und sah ihn augenlos an, was dem Tränkemeister doch tatsächlich dazu brachte sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. Ein Blick ohne Augen wirkt nun mal beunruhigend.

„Wegen dir bin ich gegen den Türrahmen geknallt.“, maulte der Aristokrat vorwurfsvoll. „Ich bin ein Malfoy und für einen Malfoy ziemt es sich nicht gegen Türrahmen zu donnern.“ Zur Unterstreichung seines Vorwurfs rieb er sich seine Schulter, die mit dem schon erwähnten Türrahmen kollidiert war.

Ohne Mitleid schlug sein Geliebter noch einmal zusatzweise auf seine Schulter und meinte dann völlig unschuldig und geheuchelt teilnahmsvoll: „Ach Lucius, du bist doch hart im Nehmen.“ Eigentlich hatte der Angesprochene vorgehabt beleidigt zu sein, aber sein Unterleib protestierte HARTnäckig.

Mit seinen Händen tastete er auf dem Bett herum bis er Severus Arm erfühlen konnte. Den strich er zärtlich auf und ab. „Ich hab dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt du sollst die Worte ‚hart‘ und ‚nehmen‘ in meiner Gegenwart nicht in ein und demselben Satz verwenden.“

Seine Hand hatte Severus´ Arm schon längst verlassen und strich lieber ein wenig aufreizend über den bebenden, gut gebauten Oberkörper des Zaubertranklehrers. Unsicher richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Hier?“, fragte er ungläubig. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, auch wenn Lucius es natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er über die Augenbinde des Blinden. „So?“

„Warum nicht?“, kam die Gegenfrage aus seinem Geliebten hervorgeschossen. „Na ja…Du kannst immerhin nichts sehen. Nachher versuchst du noch der Bettdecke einen zu blasen.“ Lucius verpasste ihm einen gut gezielten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Autsch.“, machte Severus halblaut. Der Malfoy lachte rau. „Siehst du? Ich weiß doch wo alles ist.“ Verschmitzt grinsend machte er sich daran den Schwarzhaarigen zu entkleiden. Severus seufzte ergeben und drehte sich in Lucius´ Richtung um ihn zu küssen.

„Argh!“ Ein schmerzerfülltest, überraschtes Keuchen verließ die schmalen Lippen des Doppelspions. Sofort ließ der Andere, ebenfalls Doppelspion, aber noch nicht so lange, von ihm ab und fragte erschrocken was los war.

„Mein Bein.“, zischte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich glaub es hat was gegen dich. Es ist sowieso keine gute Idee. Wir sind hier schließlich in Blacks Haus. Wenn ich bedenke, dass diese verlauste Töle nur ein paar Zimmer von uns entfernt liegt…“

Lucius wusste natürlich, dass es sich nur um eine Ausrede handelte. Sein Geliebter konnte sich einfach nicht richtig bewegen. Aber der Tränkemeister hatte nicht mit Lucius und dessen Einfallsreichtum gerechnet.


	4. Chapter 4

„Lucius, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Bind mich auf der Stelle los.“ Lucius dachte gar nicht daran. Es war so oder schwierig genug gewesen seinen Liebsten ans Bettgestell zu fesseln. Obgleich der Blonde seinen Zauberstab griffbereit gehabt hatte und sich Severus kaum bewegen konnte. Was hätte er denn von der ganzen Eskapade, wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder losbinden würde?

Da er sich eh nicht traute die Fesseln allzu fest zu machen, betete er sowieso schon zu allen möglichen Gottheiten die ihm einfielen, dass sich sein Geliebter nicht befreien würde. Während Severus also immer noch mit beschimpfen und Fluchtversuchen beschäftig war, begann Lucius sich auszuziehen.

Severus verstummte. Sein blonder Fessler unterdrückte ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Knopf um Knopf entkleidete er sich von seiner Todesserrobe. Er konnte bedauerlicherweise Severus´ Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er konnte es sich genau vorstellen. Diese Vorstellung ließ ein Glied zucken und sich neugierig noch weiter aufrichten.

Gedanklich flehte er seinen Unterleib um Geduld an, denn die Vorstellung, einen gefesselten Severus Snape neben sich zu haben war teuflisch erregend. Das Bett knarrte leise, als sich Lucius, nun oben ohne, auf sein wehrloses Opfer setzte. 

Durch den vielen Stoff in den sich Severus zu kleiden pflegte konnte der Aristokrat eine Erhebung ausfindig machen, die sich vorfreudig an ihn presste. Er leckte sich die trocken gewordenen Lippen. Mit der Hand suchte er nach Severus´ Gesicht, fuhr liebkosend über das Kinn bis zum Mund und ließ dann seinen Fingern Lippen folgen. 

Vorsichtig begann er sich auf dem unter ihm liegenden Körper zu bewegen. Die daraus folgende Reibung brachte beide Männer zum Stöhnen. Lucius konnte hören wie sein Geliebter verzweifelt an den Fesseln zerrte. 

Aber das hatte sich der Andere so gedacht, ha! Jetzt wird schön weiter auf die Folter gespannt. Langsam tastete sich der Teilzeit-Blinde zur Knopfleiste von Severus vor. Jeder Knopf wurde mit präziser Sorgfalt und ohne geringste Hast aufgeknöpft, bis dem Blonden von Severus´ genervten und ungeduldigem Stöhnen die Ohren schellten.

Als er die Robe aufgeknöpft, und Severus von den Schultern geschoben hatte, war es auch mit der steinernen Geduld des Malfoys vorbei und er riss dem Gefesselten kurzerhand die Hose samt Shorts herunter.

Suchend tastete und massierte er sich die muskulösen Oberschenkel des Untenliegenden hinauf. Angekommen an seinem und bestimmt auch Severus´ Ziel umschloss er das steife Glied des Anderen und wurde mit einem heiseren Aufkeuchen belohnt.

Severus´ Erektion pulsierte in seiner Hand und die spärlichen weichen Haare kitzelten seinen Handrücken. Ohne seine Augen nahmen seine übrigen Sinne alles viel intensiver war. Jeder noch so leise erregte Atemzug, das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs unter seiner einen Hand, der heiße Stahl in der Anderen.

Lucius versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken an seine Exfrau mit Gurkenmaske im Gesicht abzulenken, da allein diese ganzen neuen Eindrücke ihn erschreckend nah an die Klippe brachten. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte begann er damit Severus zu reiben.

Wie es die Fesseln schafften sich nicht von Severus´ Aufbäumen zerspringen oder auch nur anderweitig beeindrucken zu lassen war dem Malfoyoberhaupt ein Rätsel. Er stellte sich vor wie es für ihn wäre so berührt so werden, aber zur Untätigkeit durch Fesseln verdammt zu sein.

Die Vorstellung ließ ihn in Severus´ stetiges Keuchen mit einstimmen. Da sie diese Nacht wohl Beide nicht lange durchhalten würden, zog sich Lucius ohne viel Federlesen die Hosen aus (wobei er beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen wäre) befeuchte seinen Eingang und Severus Glied mit Spucke und pfählte sich nur einen Augenblick später selbst.

Beiden entwich ein erregter Schrei und Lucius fragte sich besorgt, ob das die Stillezauber aushielten. Doch da er nur Severus´ Hände gefesselt hatte, wurde er im nächsten Moment von den Stößen des Anderen in das Hier und Jetzt zurückbefördert.

Der Blonde warf stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten, sodass ein paar Haarsträhnen an seinem schweißbedeckten Rücken kleben blieben. Doch da er sich gleich darauf wieder nach vorne beugte um die weichen Lippen seines Geliebten zu küssen, folgten sie erneut seiner Bewegung fielen wie zwei lange Schleier seine Schultern hinab.

Während sich ihre Zungen gierig umeinander windeten, stieß Severus immer tiefer in seinen Geliebten hinein, der wiederrum seine Hüften im Takt mit nach oben und unten bewegte. Lucius hätte im dem Moment indem sie gleichzeitig kamen seine gesamten Besitztümer dafür gegeben den Anderen sehen zu können.

Bedauernd löste er die Fesseln, doch von dem Schwarzhaarigen selbst wollte er sich nicht lösen, sodass sie immer noch wie beim Akt verbunden waren. Das erste was Severus tat, als ihm die Hände losgebunden wurden, war sie auszuschütteln. Dann griff er nach Lucius´ Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft.

Der Blonde bekam den Schock seines Lebens, als er sich plötzlich selber sehen konnte. Sah er etwa durch die Augen seines Geliebten? Ach ja, Severus war ja das reinste Okklumentikgenie, für den war dieser Trick schließlich ein Klacks. Und so konnte er den Anblick des immer noch leicht erregten Gesichts des Anderen im Spiegelbild seiner eigenen sturmgrauen Augen ungestört genießen.

Bis…ja, bis die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Sirius Black nur mit Boxershorts und ausgeleiertem T-Shirt vor ihnen stand. „Was ist denn hier los? Was soll der Kra-ha-haaaaaaa.“ Leider unterbrach Severus die Verbindung zu dem Blonden als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, jedoch konnte sich Lucius das geschockte Gesicht des Animagus lebhaft vorstellen.

Ein lautes „Rums“ ertönte, als der Blackerbe ohnmächtig auf den Boden krachte. Liebevoll griff Severus in das Haar des Malfoyoberhaupts, kraulte ihn im Nacken und schnarrte ungerührt: „Ich glaube damit konnte ich ihm sämtliche Streiche und Beleidigungen mir gegenüber mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen.“

Ende


End file.
